OLD FIC Uncle Dane
by Slashypotterness
Summary: I'm keeping here because it's only a one shot and while it's littered with grammar mistakes and spelling errors it is a complete story that actually has a plot.


Authors note: Ok I know that Dragonball Z comes from Japanese anime but for the purpose of my fic they come from America ok. So please read and review and don't tell me how DBZ doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas.  
  
Chapter 1: November 20   
  
Ages: Trunks-14 Goten-13 Pan-1 Bra-2   
  
Trunks and Goten dumped out all their remanding candy from trick or treating on the floor of Trunks rather messy room. Goten licked his lips and grabbed an Almond Joy and shoved it in his mouth. Trunks gave a small laugh as Goten started coughing. "Carefully there buddy." Trunks said between laughs. Goten swallowed the remains of the candy and looked at Trunks with a frown.   
  
"I was choking you could have helped me." Goten said pouting. Trunks stopped laughing and gave a sorry look to his best friend. "Sorry Goats. But it was funny beside it wasn't the first time you almost choked from shoving things in you're mouth." Trunks started laughing again and waited for Goten to make a comeback. "Well I bet you have lots of practice shoving things in you're mouth since you are gay and all and Like other men." Goten said evilly.   
  
Trunks frowned and tackled Goten to the floor. The two boys started wrestling and pulling out each other's hair until there was a knock on the bedroom door. Trunks gave Goten one lasts kick on the side and walked up to the door and opened it to reveal his mother.   
  
Bulma frowned at the messy room and Trunks battered hair. "What have you boys been doing in here?" She asked quit disgusted. Trunks put his hand behind his head. "Oh nothing just playing some video games and eating some candy." Bulma nodded. "Well don't eat to much candy and try to clean up this mess. Your Uncle Duane and Aunt Joan are coming up from California to celebrate Thanksgiving tomorrow and I don't want them to see this disaster."   
  
Trunks nodded and Bulma left the room. Trunks turned to Goten with a frown on his face. "I hate my Uncle Dane." Trunks stated bitterly. Goten remembered the last time Dane came up. He had called Goten a naïve little brat who was a bad influence on Trunks. He also remembered that Bulma had told the two boys to hide their powers for she didn't want him to know.   
  
"I hate him also." Goten said after remembering all the things he called him. Trunks then smirked. Goten know what that smirk meant and tried to leave the room but was grabbed by Trunks. "You hate Uncle Dane and so do I so how bout we show Dane what we do to people we hate. "   
  
Goten shacked his head back and forth. "Please no Bulma will be mad and then she will tell my mom and I will get the frying pan." Goten said scared and notice Trunks didn't seem to care much. "And the frying pan hurts" Goten continued. "AND...." Before Goten could finish Trunks placed a hand over his mouth.   
  
"Don't worry Goats my mom can't stand her brother so she will not mind plus we can't give up the chance to play a good joke." Goten sighed defeated. Trunks gave a satisfied smile and started to talk. "So this is what we are going to do." He began.  
  
After about an hour of planning they were all done. At about 8 Goten left promising he would be back early in the morning. Trunks then went to bed excited about the pranks they were going to pull on the evil Uncle Dane.   
  
The next morning Uncle Dane and Aunt Joan came in the house at about 7 am. Trunks walked up to both of them sweetly and gave them both a hug. Dane looked around and then back at Trunks. "Hey my boy I am glade that Golftin isn't around." Dane said. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Actually his name is Goten and he will be here for diner with his parents." Trunks lied. Dane nodded and took a seat on the couch. "Trunks why don't you get me some Café." ((An: I know the word is Coffee but I am Puerto Rican and black and I will use some Spanish words in my fic)) Trunks smirked. "Sure thing."   
  
Trunks walked into the kitchen and made some café. He then took out some laxatives and put them in it. He then gave the Café to His Uncle. Dane patted Trunks on the head and then began to drink the café. Trunks refrained from laughing.   
  
At about five Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Goten arrived at Capsule Corp. Trunks walked up happily to Goten and whispered into his ear. "Do you got the feathers." Goten nodded and Trunks and Goten ran up to Trunks room.   
  
Goku went in to the gravity room to talk to Goku and Chichi went into the living room were Dane, Joan and Bulma were. Bulma smiled at her long time friend.   
  
"Hey Chichi do you remember my brother Dane and his wife Joan?" Bulma asked. Oh boy did Chichi remember him. Chichi forced a smile.   
  
"Oh of course I remember them. Trust me I do." Dane looked at her in disgust.  
  
"It's Thanksgiving you can't even dress in something other than a long shirt and pants?" Dane asked rowdily.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE IMPUDENT BASTARD!"   
  
Bulma figured it would be a good time to step in. She gently grabbed Chichi's arm and pulled her into the kitchen to try to keep her from punching her brother.   
  
Mean while Goten and Trunks were discussing their plan when Vegeta came into the room. Vegeta noticed the packet of feathers and bottles of glue that were on the floor.   
  
"What are you up to Trunks?" Vegeta asked. Trunks know his father couldn't stand Uncle Dane as much as he couldn't so he decided to let him in on the action.   
  
"Dad we are playing a joke on Dane because he is a fuck head." Trunks said. Vegeta hit Trunks over the head.  
  
"Watch your mouth! So what's the joke I will help."  
  
Trunks explained the plan to his father and him; Goten and Vegeta went to do the plan.   
  
  
  
"DINERS READY" Bulma yelled for everyone to go to the table for diner. Everyone said their graces and then began to eat. After about five minutes Dane started to move his hand up and down mumbling about something.   
  
"Dane are you ok?" Bulma asked. Dane pointed to his mouth. Bulma didn't get it. "Dane tell me what's wrong?" Dane got up from the table and wrote on a paper. I CAN'T OPEN MY MOUTH UP! Bulma took her hands and forced Dane's mouth open. Dane fell down on the ground and looked at his sister.   
  
"Damn Bulma what in the hell do you put in that awful food of yours?" He said bitterly.  
  
"Sorry." She replied.   
  
Vegeta stood up.   
  
"You dumb ass mother fucker. That is my wife you are talking to you and you're wife get out of my house right now or I will kill you both." Vegeta yelled with rage.  
  
Dane turned to Joan. "Come on lets go." He said and both of them walked out the door. And half way to the airport Dane had to go to the bathroom again and again and again. 


End file.
